Stay Away From Her
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Hunter begins to have feelings for the youngest McMahon daughter and Stephanie warns Hunter to stay away from her. ONE SHOT!


Stay Away From Her

BY: Michael Jackson's Queen of Pop

Summary: Hunter begins to have feelings for the youngest McMahon daughter and Stephanie warns Hunter to stay away from her. ONE SHOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Darien McMahon.

Pairing: Hunter Helmsley/ Darien McMahon (OC)

Warning: Language/Violence

Darien sat next to her older sister Stephanie. She was listening to her sister yap about certain things that was going on in the WWE. She just ignored what was being said.

"Darien." Said Stephanie.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear anything I said?" asked Stephanie putting her hands on her hips.

Darien thought for a second what she was going to say to Stephanie. She didn't want Stephanie to bitch her out about everything later to her. "Yes." She lied.

Stephanie went right back to what she was talking about before she asked Darien if she had caught anything that she was talking about.

Darien rolled her eyes. She hated when Stephanie took everything to a new level of craziness. She hated it. Darien slammed her hands on the table.

Stephanie jumped and looked at her sister. "Darien is something wrong?"

"You tell me something Stephanie. Why should I care about these details you are telling me? Huh? You work at that part of the company. I am under dad's feet. So I am not going to sit on any more of these meetings." Darien said getting up. She fixed her suit. "So I won't be here anymore. Now if you excuse me I have a match to go and get ready for." She said leaving the room.

Meanwhile Shawn and Hunter were in the hall thinking of a way to hatch a new plan to harm the McMahon family again.

"How about we make a fool out of the youngest McMahon child." Said Shawn bringing a finger to his chin as he pondered that idea.

"No Shawn. She has enough problems."

Shawn looked at Hunter. "You're right about that. She's always being ruled over by her old man."

Darien stormed down the hall.

"Speak of the devil." Said Hunter looking at Darien.

"McMahon!" Yelled Shawn hoping to stop her in her tracks.

Darien stopped and saw the troublesome DX group. She forced a smile onto her face. "What can I do for you two?"

Hunter looked at Shawn. "We were just wondering what has you so pissed off."

"Oh now you two care about others? That's a laugh. You both hate my family. There's no point of me trying to explain this all to you."

"Oh it would help us out a great deal." Said Shawn.

"Oh to hatch another plan against my family?"

"We know you are miserable with them forcing you into things." Hunter said looking into her blue eyes.

"Why would you care? You use to be married to Stephanie remember. You hate me remember. Or should hate me. I am just Stephanie's bitchy sister." She said crossing her arms under her breasts.

Hunter tilted her head to the side. "Are you trying to point out that you are bitchy? Listen Darien you aren't a bitch. You would be one if you hated DX, but you treat Shawn and me with the up most respect. Which DX prides in for the most part."

Darien ran a hand through her blond hair. "I should go. Forget I said anything." She said leaving both DX members in the hall.

"You are crazy Hunt."

Hunter looked at Shawn. "What?"

"You were being all nice to her. Man you better not be growing soft on me man."

"So she's had a hard time Shawn. She's getting walked all over on."

"She's a McMahon. Remember the last time you were nice to a McMahon? It ended you up out of action."

Hunter crossed his arms. "So… she's nice Shawn. She is the nicest McMahon you'll ever meet."

**Darien's Match**

Darien was locked up into a head scissors by Melina. Darien struggled to get free of it.

"Wow JR Miss McMahon isn't having much luck in her match against Melina tonight. She's not having a good night at all. Ever since she started wrestling she has been having tough love from her father Mr. McMahon."

Shawn and Hunter came out and watched her match.

"DX members Shawn Michaels and Triple H are out here. By god why are they out here? Are they here to pull a prank on Darien McMahon?" Said JR in shock.

Darien hit Melina with a super kick and pinned her for the three count.

"Here's your winner Darien McMahon!" Yelled Lillian.

Darien stood up and saw Shawn and Hunter. She was shocked to see them standing there. She watched them leave. She got out of the ring and headed backstage. She saw them being talked to by Stephanie.

"I am warning the two of you stay away from her. She does not need DX around her!" Yelled Stephanie.

Darien rolled her eyes. "Oh now sis why would you say that?" Asked Darien coming up to them. "Besides Dx shows me more respect then I can say for you, dad, mom, and Shane Stephanie."

Hunter looked at Darien in shock. He realized Darien was putting herself on the line to her big sister Stephanie.

Stephanie looked at Darien. Her blue eyes now glowed with hatred. She slapped Darien right on the mouth.

Darien held onto her chin.

"You little bitch. You stand up for DX? DX is not good for this company. You shouldn't have been born!"

Darien lunged at her older sister. "Me a bitch?! You are the bitch! You messed up my life Stephanie. You messed up Hunter's life as well!"

The two McMahon girls fought like mad.

Shawn looked at Hunter. "Man Hunt Darien sure stood up for you."

Stephanie slammed Dairen right into the wall. "Don't ever come home Bitch!" Yelled Stephanie standing over you younger sister's form. "Mom and dad don't love you any way. See you around whore!" Stephanie left Darien on the floor.

Shawn looked at Hunter closely. "You take care of her man. I have to go back to the hotel and get some rest."

Hunter nodded his head. "Yeah sure man."

Shawn left Hunter.

Hunter kneeled down next to Darien. He helped her sit up. "Why stand up for me?"

Darien looked at Hunter. She had no idea why she stood up for him. She just felt as if it was right for her to do that. "It just felt right. Plus Stephanie is a major bitch." She said rubbing her jaw tenderly. "Since she found out about me liking…" She stopped.

"Liking who?"

Darien kept silent. Her eyes were focused on the ground. She didn't want to say who she liked because she liked Hunter a lot.

Hunter placed his hand on her shoulder and he felt a shock of electricity go through his hand. He removed his hand. 'How can this be?' Thought Hunter as he looked at Darien in shock. 'I cannot love her. There is no way. She is a McMahon. But she did stand up for my ass.' "Who do you like Darien?"

Darien looked at Hunter. "Well… I will tell you later." She said softly. "But I really should go and see the trainer."

Hunter stood up. "I'll help you there." He said pulling her up to her feet and he supported her.

Darien winced as they walked to the trainers.

Hunter saw her wince. He felt a pan of guilt consume him. He felt bad that he could protect her from Stephanie. He just wanted to take her pain away. "Where are you staying at?"

"Seeing the fact I was staying in Stephanie's room…She probably threw my things in the hallway and leaving me to find my own hotel room." She said wincing.

"You can stay with me."

"I possibly couldn't."

"Trust me Dare. I have an extra bed. Or should if Shawn decided not to take my hotel room. I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me. You need a place to stay."

Darien looked at Hunter. "You are way too nice to me Hunter."

Once they found out how much damage that Stephanie did to her. The damage that was done wasn't awful, but it was bad. Stephanie had broken Darien's ankle and banged her knee up pretty good that she was going to be in a wheel chair. Her back was also sore from being thrown into the wall.

Hunter took her to the hotel. He got her things for her and took her to his hotel room. He closed the door. "Would you want me to help you sit on the couch?"

Shawn came into the room with his wife Rebecca. "Hunt you are supposed to be in my room tonight."

Hunter sighed. "Alright man. You help me with her bags then."

Shawn nodded his head.

Hunter and Darien were moved into Shawn's hotel room.

Hunter looked at Darien. "Sorry Dare. I didn't know Shawn was going to take my room. Hope you don't mind if we share a bed."

Darien sighed. "Don't worry about it Hunter."

"Do you want to tell me now what you promised me or not?"

Dairen looked down. "This is the reason why Stephanie hates me so much. Hunter I like you… a lot… scratch that I have really deep feelings for you."

Hunter looked at Darien in shock. "What?"

"Since I saw you that day when you and Stephanie broke up I fell for you. Hunter I love you."

Hunter couldn't believe it. The youngest McMahon child had fallen in love with him. He had fallen in love with the thirty year old McMahon girl who in his mind was much better than Stephanie who had spent her time bitching at him for spending time with her. "I love you too." He said finally finding his voice.

Darien slowly got to her feet carefully not trying to harm her leg much more. She ran her hand lightly across his cheek.

He held his arms out to make sure she wouldn't fall down. He leaned in and kissed her softly on her pale pink lips. He loved her taste. She tasted like peaches. He pulled awayfrom her.

"Wow." She breathed out.

"No one will ever harm you again Darien. Your dad won't ever tell you what to do again. Shawn and I will make you part of DX and make sure that bitchy sister of yours Stephanie will stay clear of you or we will make a plan to get back at her. Plus I will be here to protect you at all times. You are my girl."

Darien smiled. "And I know you and Shawn will make sure I am well protected at all times. Sooner or later I will have to face Stephanie."

"You won't have to face Stephanie alone. She will do the same thing she did to you tonight. I promise you next time she won't lay a hand on you ever." He said helping her to the couch.

"Thank you Hunter."

The two of them cuddled together on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of this story. Tell me what you think of it.


End file.
